one million surprises
by myfairlady
Summary: niles and cc come home from a party in the middle of the night and somthing goes horribly wrong. this is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Niles and C.C. crept into the Sheffield mansion as quietly as possible, and tiptoed to the flight of stairs. They had just gotten back from a party, and they didn't want to wake anyone in the household. C.C. fought against giggles as they tiptoed up the stairs.**

**As they got closer and closer to the second floor, they heard faint scratching noises coming from upstairs. Niles and C.C. exchanged worried glances. Surely it was too late for anyone in the mansion to be up looking for something? At this hour?**

**Niles silently mouthed that he'd go check it out, and C.C. should stay behind him. Hesitantly, C.C. agreed, scared, but she followed him anyway. Soon enough, they discovered the noise was coming from their bedroom.**

**Suddenly, Niles jumped into the room, hopping to the side at the last moment so he was obscured by the shadows. He was soon shocked to find C.C.'s brother, Noel, rummaging through their personal belongings.**

**When Noel became aware of Niles' presence, he didn't even have time to properly react; C.C. was soon standing in the doorway, gawking at him incredulously. As she began to let out a soft scream, Niles quickly jetted his hand out and covered C.C.'s mouth.**

**As soon as Niles saw that C.C. was in danger, he quickly jumped out from the shadows and began to lunge at Noel when suddenly Noel's hand snaked out, came out to the side of Niles' head, and quickly punched him, knocking him out instantly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As soon as C.C. gathered up enough courage to look at Niles, he was already on the floor, unconscious; before she could even gasp, Noel had grabbed C.C. and headed for the door. He sped the down the stairs and flung open the door; as soon as they were through it, he slammed the door and shoved her into his van. The door slam made the whole Sheffield residence wake in surprise.**

**Noel grabbed some duct tape and rope and tied C.C. up, then flung her into the back of the van. As soon as he was sure that she was secure, he whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. C.C. could only catch snippets of the conversation. "We've got her." Pause. "Really? That much?" Another pause. "Wow, we've got this one in the bag." Then, Noel shut off the telephone, a wide smirk on his face.**

**Back at the Sheffield household everybody was frightened, shocked, and surprised of what had happened that night. Niles could not stop the tears that were running down his face. Just as Maxwell was about to call the police, the phone rang, and he immediately answered it. He was shocked to hear Noel's voice on the other end of the phone saying, "We have Babcock. We want one million dollars by Wednesday or we'll send her to you piece by piece. If anyone calls the police or tries to get her back, we'll kill you. Just remember: We're watching you."**

**As soon as Maxwell relates the turn of events to the rest of the family, Niles dropped the silver tray that he was using to serve coffee, picked up a nearby vase, and threw it against the wall, enraged. It shattered instantly, and Niles stormed up the stairs to his bedroom. Just because the rest of the Sheffields weren't going to do anything for saving C.C., doesn't mean he wouldn't either.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sheffield home**

**The next night was a phone call. Niles, still in his pajamas, woke up to answer it. He was surprised, but yet relieved to hear that cc was on the other line."cc I'm so glad to know that your **

**Ok", he said excitedly. "Shh I'm glad to hear you too, but I can't really talk, I'm using the guards phone and he's asleep. He's bound to wake up **

**Any moment, so I have to go." "But", Niles said at the last minute. " I love you", cc said, and then she hung up. There was a long dial tone. Niles put the phone back on the receiver and took a deep breath and headed back upstairs.**

**Headquarters**

**When cc hung up the phone she quietly snuck pass the guard and back to the her cell. Cc felt scared and alone. "Niles is hopefully finding a way to help me". She took a heavy sigh and started to cry. A couple of tears went down her face. Cc was trying to escape and go out the door but eight as she grabbed the handle noel burst open the door. Noel had a smirk on his face, he was angry. Cc let out a gasp." I heard you talking to Niles". "What did he say that he can't live without you, and **

**That he misses you?" cc was scared. As he was saying this noel was pushing cc against the wall. "Well I think he can wait a little longer". Noel started to pull out a gun; he put the gun to her temple. Cc felt like she was going to die. Noel was right in her face she cringed at the smell of rum and coke. He took the gun away slowly, "you think I would kill you when I didn't have the money, ha, you're crazy. Just wanted to scare you". Cc fell to the floor. She had fainted, the last thing she saw was noel walking to the door and laughing evilly, then everything went black.**


End file.
